Deceptive Angels
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke had felt that someone was calling to them. Even though their alteregos thought they were losing it. now the four are stuck in the same timeline as the Trinity Blood world! How will they cope? Ratings may go up with Yaoi pairings
1. The two angels, Stuck in Rome!

**The two angels: stuck in Rome**

"Satoshi, where are we going?!" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know… Something is calling me; and don't even pretend that you can't sense it too!" said Satoshi vaguely.

_

* * *

Satoshi does have a point… I have been getting the strangest feeling that someone is calling me lately. _

**I keep tellin' ya, NO ONE IS CALLING YOU!**

_Says you._

**YOU DON'T LIKE MY HELP?! FINE YOU CAN JUST KISS MY…**

_SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL (bleeping) SHUT IT FOR YOU DARK!!_

**Jeez… And you thought my language was bad?!**

_I gots three words for ya Dark._

**What?  
**_Go. To. Hell._

**Whatever.**

* * *

"In an argument with Dark?" chuckled Satoshi. 

"Unfortunately. You were right; I _have_ been getting the feeling that someone's calling me. Dark seems to think I'm losing it."

"So what did you tell him?"

"You want my exact words or the short version?"

"Exact words; I have a feeling that they'll be more interesting," laughed Satoshi.

"I told him to shut his mouth or I'd (bleeping) shut it for him."

"You're kidding."

"Those were my EXACT words. Then he was stupid enough to comment on MY language. So I said I had 3 words for him," replied Daisuke.

"Go to hell?"

"How'd ya guess?"

Satoshi couldn't stop laughing at that. It was too funny! His laughter was cut short as the two started to glow!

"What…what's going on?!"

"I don't know!"

Soon, the two cursed teens blacked out completely. When they finally came to, they realized that they were no longer in their home; the scenery was too different to be Japan.

* * *

"Where…where the hell are we?!" said Daisuke and Satoshi in unison. After Satoshi took a quick look around, he started to get a vague idea of their location. 

"One thing's for sure. We are NOT in Japan at all. I think that maybe we're in Rome; but don't quote me on that," said Satoshi finally.

"What makes you think we're in Rome?"

"Take a look around you and tell me if you notice the theme," retorted Satoshi.

"Theme? Come to think of it, there're an awful lot of crosses on these buildings. You may be right."

* * *

As they wandered around aimlessly, they learned that they were a little TOO close to the Vatican. For some inexplicable reason, no matter what they did, they always seemed to end up closer and closer to the Roman Church where the Pope resided. 

"What the hell…? Not again! This is the fourth time we've come within visual range of that blasted Vatican!" grumbled Daisuke.

"What is going on? I wonder if this has something to do with the calling…" murmured Satoshi.

"Satoshi, is it possible that the building or something inside won't let us leave the area around the church?" asked Daisuke.

"That would explain why we haven't left the area…"

"Maybe the Homicidal Blond might have an answer."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, Krad looks very similar to an angel right? So maybe he has some connection to this," explained Daisuke. His eyes widened as Krad forcibly took over his body and glared.

**"_I have NOTHING to do with you lot getting hopelessly lost. I AVOID those blasted churches whenever possible!"_**

"Why's that?" asked Daisuke.

**"_The stained glass with the angels annoys the hell out of me every time I see one. I CAN'T STAND THOSE STUCK-UP GOODY-TWO-SHOES!!"_ **said Krad with a growl.

**I second that statement.  
**_Did I ASK for your opinion Dark?!_

"Seems Dark likes those windows as much as you do, Krad."

Krad allowed Satoshi to retake control. They continued to wander until both blacked out from exhaustion. When they woke up, they realized that they were in _beds inside a building._

* * *

"Where are we now? And how did we…?" said Daisuke half-awake. Satoshi was barely awake due to his low-blood pressure. 

"I see you two are finally awake. I'm Sister Anna. Welcome to the Roman Church."

This woke Satoshi up pretty quick.

"Wait… You mean to say we're in the Vatican?!"

"Not quite. You're in the church just _outside _the Vatican."

"And that's different how?" mumbled Satoshi.

"Um, excuse me, but how did we get here?" asked Daisuke quickly.

"Father Nightroad found you unconscious and brought you here."

"Father Nightroad? Who's he?" asked Satoshi.

"He's one of the AX agents that work around here."

"Is there any way we could meet him? I want to at least say thank you for bringing us here," lied Satoshi.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you two should regain your strength."

"Yes ma'am." Daisuke said with a grin.

"So, Satoshi, what do you think?"

"I think we've been transported into our alter-egos own personal hell on earth."

Daisuke gave a little laugh. Satoshi then focused on what their next move should be.

* * *

"Father Nightroad." 

"Oh, hello Sister Anna. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" said Abel.

"The boys you found are awake."

"That's good to hear."

"One even wanted to thank you personally for finding them," continued Anna.

"I'll drop by after I give my report."

* * *

"Well boys, Father Abel said he will drop by in a little bit. In the meantime, why don't you two get out of those clothes? I'm sure we have something in your size around somewhere," said Anna cheerfully. 

As soon as they switched outfits, Daisuke was trying not to be embarrassed. When Abel finally arrived, Satoshi almost immediately felt the hairs on his neck raise up. As soon as Anna left, he said bluntly, "You're not human at all, are you."

"Now whatever makes think that?" said Abel with a nervous laugh. This immediately sends up warning bells in Daisuke's mind.

"Maybe because you possess certain abilities that no human has." Daisuke said defensively.

"I'm not a Methuselah, I can assure you," said Abel, his eyes starting to grow suspicious.

"Methuselah?" said Daisuke confused.

"You may know them by a different name. Most people refer to them as Vampires."

"Great… First we get stuck in Rome and now vampires!" grumbled Satoshi.

"What do you mean stuck?" said Abel, curious.

"We didn't come to Rome by choice. We were pulled in," said Daisuke.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"I might be more inclined to talk more if you show us who you really are," retorted Satoshi.

"I guess that would be a fair trade," said Abel with a shrug. After a quick show of his true form, the two were surprising NOT terrified.

"Not bad. But I've dealt with someone far worse than that," shrugged Satoshi.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't show you; I have enough trouble blocking him as is," said Satoshi.

"Maybe you two should see my superior first."

"Who is your…"

"You'll see soon enough," said Abel vaguely.

* * *

"Abel, what is this about? Who are these two?" asked Caterina. 

"These two seem to be different than normal. And they aren't Methuselah either," said Abel.

"Well boys? Would either of you explain why he brought you?"

"I simply made an observation that Father Nightroad is _anything but human." _Satoshi said calmly.

"Oh? What do you mean anything but human?"

"No one can be that big of a klutz and not be hiding something," said Daisuke bluntly.

"Really…"

"He should know, considering he's got firsthand experience on that," snickered Satoshi. He held back a chuckle when Daisuke glared at him.

"Well, I still don't see why he brought you here," said Caterina.

"_They saw my true form and didn't even flinch in the slightest,"_ said Abel quietly. This caught her attention pretty quick. She ran down her options and finally said, "Well, I don't know if they're old enough to become AX members."

"We're 14."

"That means you're DEFINITELY not old enough. I guess you'll have to take them under your wing, Abel."

"Wait a minute! You mean to say that I'm a…?!"

"Yes, you're a babysitter." Caterina said bored.

* * *

As they left the office, Abel turned toward them and said, "I guess we're stuck together for now. What would you two like to do first?" 

"We need to get better acquainted with this city. When we first got here, the only place we could seem to get to was close to the Vatican," said Daisuke. Abel obliged and they toured the city. Nothing seemed wrong until Abel quietly whispered, "We're being followed."

"I know." Satoshi replied.

_This presence…could it be?_

Daisuke broke off from Satoshi and Abel and silently wandered down a nearby alley. The stalker followed him and ignored the others.

"It seems whatever it was is gone." Abel said in surprise. He then noticed Satoshi's unease.

"Where's Daisuke?!" he said in concern.

_

* * *

In the alley, the stalker closed in on the red-haired teen. He stood there calmly when the stalker pounced! Daisuke spun around and caught him with ease. He then laughed loudly enough for the other two to find him. _

"What were you thinking?!" said Abel upset.

"I was thinking of finding my floppy-eared pet," replied Daisuke laughing. Satoshi groaned when Daisuke revealed Wiz who was snuggling up in his arms. Abel's eyes grew wide as he stared at the floppy-eared rabbit.

"What is that?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a familiar before?" grumbled Satoshi.

"Kyu!" said Wiz.

"Well, since the creature stalking us is captured, how 'bout I take you to your home?" said Abel.

"Yay!"

_As they settled in, Abel brought out a spare change of clothes for them in the morning. They fell asleep quickly, and when they woke up, Wiz was jumping on both Satoshi AND Daisuke; he was almost literally bouncing off the walls. They couldn't figure out what caused this. It soon became clear when Daisuke smelled strawberries and CHOCOLATE on Wiz's breath. _

* * *

"Daisuke, what's with your rabbit?!" 

"Someone gave him sugar."

"Abel."

"Someone call me?" said Abel.

"Did you give Wiz strawberries covered in chocolate?" asked Daisuke.

"Actually I did."

"Great… Now we have a hyper-active rabbit on our hands," grumbled Satoshi.

It took three hours for the sugar-rush to finally dissipate. When Wiz finally calmed down, Daisuke was at wit's end. Abel was soon the target of many a mental fireball from Krad. Though he never felt said fireballs.

* * *

"So what do you two want to do today?" asked Abel.

"What do you usually do, Father Nightroad?" asked Daisuke when his patience finally went back to normal.

"Well, I usually try to help out until I'm given another mission."

"What're we waiting for then?"

"You two go ahead; I'm going to go get a few things."

"Just be warned, I vowed to live a life of Poverty when I joined the church," said Abel with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry; I won't be getting too much."

When Satoshi returned from shopping, his hands were full of art supplies. He was planning on doing something that would remind him of where they came from in case they ever forgot. He set up the canvases, and prepared to go to work.


	2. Angels of Deception

**Angels of Deception**

"Well, Satoshi, what did you get?" asked Abel.

"Supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yup."

Abel walked over to see Satoshi painting a strange picture of a man with wings. The man had purplish-hair and night-black wings, which seemed to envelop his figure entirely.

"What's this?"

"Kaito Dark."

"Kaito?"

"Means 'Phantom Thief'."

"Why did you get all these paints?"

"I was planning on making something. But I keep getting disturbed by a certain pain known most commonly as Abel Nightroad," hinted Satoshi.

"I'll leave you be then."

* * *

"Daisuke, could you switch with Dark for a few minutes?" 

"So you can get his features on canvas properly?"

"Exactly," said Satoshi as Daisuke switched places.

**"So how should I…?"**

Satoshi handed him a sword, the tip facing downwards. He had Dark hold the sword at arm's length, and kept his arms looking like he was protecting someone as well as the sword. As soon as Satoshi finished that part, Dark and Daisuke swapped. Dark resumed his position, which Satoshi could see with his mind's eye. Daisuke's arms were folded much like that of an Egyptian mummy; Dark's arms were enveloping him with the sword held downwards, as if to protect Daisuke. Wiz's wings surrounded both Dark and Daisuke in a cocoon, which for some strange reason, left them both with a feeling of security. Dark's eyes held a look of understanding and compassion.

"One last touch and there! Daisuke, you wanna see the painting while it's drying?" asked Satoshi.

"Definitely!"

"Weird… I've never seen paint dry this fast…"

Daisuke approached the painting and touched the dry edge which sent a jolt racing across his spine.

"What was that?!" Daisuke exclaimed as he began to glow. Satoshi stood there, unfazed and unconcerned. _His spell was taking effect like he planned._

In the painting, Daisuke and Dark split and were each given their own separate bodies.

* * *

**"What the hell! Satoshi, you have some serious explaining to do!"** said Dark angrily as he stood. 

"Relax Dark. I only placed both of you inside the painting itself. You can come out whenever you like. But it might be a good idea to create your own space while it's still drying. Otherwise it'll be harder than hell to make," said Satoshi with a small cup of water in his hand.

"Satoshi, what're you…?"

"I had to use water-based paint. Create your own realm while it's drying; this way you'll be connected yet still have _some _personal space."

Daisuke and Dark spent the better part of an hour creating their own room. Now they could have some privacy from one another, which Dark had never had before. He kinda liked it.

"We're ready to come out Satoshi," said Daisuke when they finished. Daisuke came out just in time for dinner.

"You'll have to do mine, Niwa. It's too hard for me to do a self-portrait, especially with Krad standing directly behind me."

* * *

"Okay. But I'll need to have the lights on," replied Daisuke. After they finished, the two went back to work. But Satoshi convinced Daisuke to leave the lights off; this turned out to be a good idea as Krad's wings lit up the room nicely. Daisuke carefully and slowly painted Krad and Satoshi. 

Krad's wings enveloped them both; just like Wiz's wings had done for Dark. He also held a sword, though his had its tip pointed up, as if he were about to strike. It took only ten minutes before Satoshi gave up. He just couldn't handle having Krad standing behind him for so long.

"I give up. I can't stand Krad!" said Satoshi in defeat.

"I have an idea. Satoshi, can we switch alter-egos so you could do the painting?" said Daisuke.

"I get it. But who'll be MY stand-in?"

"Wiz. Wiz, can you turn into Satoshi?" said Daisuke. Wiz glowed and when the light went down, a perfect replica of Satoshi stood in his place.

"Kyu!" said Wiz/Satoshi.

* * *

Wiz had his arms crossed like Daisuke had done earlier; with one big difference. His eyes remained open; as if to stare into hell itself. Krad stood behind him, his wings surrounding both, a sword held at arms length prepared to strike at any moment. Though his arms held Wiz, it was clear that he couldn't care less about the creature. As Satoshi painted, the picture became more and more alive with each stroke. 

When it was finished, both Krad and his tamer touched the painting and created their own domain. Krad's new room had open skies, a beautiful ocean that spread across the canvas to Satoshi's half. (Satoshi didn't mind this part.) His room held a large black mirror which he could use to scry or search for things in the real world. A large amber-colored crystal with a rectangular shape and pure white feathers lay next to the window, a blanket drawn across the crystal-bedding. Krad was reluctant to leave the painting, but forced himself to withdraw until morning.

Satoshi's domain mostly held things he considered precious; things Krad would never be able to destroy. One of the items was a framed picture of Daisuke and himself at a school carnival. It was old, yet Satoshi never allowed any harm to come to it. His bed was mostly a cot; that was what he usually slept on anyway. His window faced the ocean that had leaked through Krad's side through some unknown gap. Satoshi always enjoyed looking out to the ocean before bed, so he didn't care. His laptop and cell phone were at his side, though he left them next to the window. A large painting of him and his mother before she was murdered hung close to a sapphire crystal which held untold amounts of spell that were considered lost forever to the ravages of time. He almost didn't want to leave; he was finally in a place where Krad could no longer haunt him. But when he thought of Niwa, he forced himself to exit. Almost immediately, Krad was back inside his consciousness.

"Satoshi, when can we start to stay inside the paintings?" asked Daisuke.

"Sometime tomorrow after they're thoroughly dry," replied Satoshi. They went to bed, and fell asleep almost immediately after their heads touched the pillows.

* * *

Abel waited until they were asleep before entering the room. He carefully turned on the lights and held back a gasp. His eyes widened at the sight of the two paintings; one held the 'Kaito' that Satoshi mentioned, the other an angel with long golden-hair and liquid gold eyes which held no innocence or compassion. The black-winged angel held his sword downwards, as if to defend the child within his arms; the gold angel held his sword high, the boy who he was protecting staring into darkness which knew no end. Abel was confused. Angels who protected the innocent and pure hearts never had black wings or violet eyes! And the pure angels were always portrayed with compassionate eyes and defended the innocent from the depths of evil. Abel was about to touch the black-wings when he heard someone open the door. 

**"_Couldn't wait to see what he was up to, could you?"_**

Abel spun around to come face-to-face with the golden angel himself.

"Who…who are you?" said Abel nervously.

**"_I am called many things. Some call me the Homicidal Blond; others refer to me as Koko-Yoko. But you may call me Krad."_**

"Why are you here?"

**"_My tamer created those paintings to free himself of his curse. Normally I'd put a stop to this, but his ingenious spell changed my mind. If you even dare to touch either of them, well… let's just say your fate wouldn't be a pleasant one."_**

Abel backed away slowly, Krad allowed him to leave unscathed. Abel walked slowly away from the door when he bumped into something…or some_one_.

"Terribly sorry!" said Abel with a nervous laugh.

**"Eh, I didn't even notice you bumping into me,"** said the black-winged angel himself.

"Whaaa!" Abel yelped before he blacked out in shock. The black-winged angel carefully picked the frightened priest up and gently laid him down in his room. He covered him up and left the room noiselessly. He quietly cast a memory spell on the priest before going back to sleep himself.

* * *

Abel woke up the next morning with one hell of a headache. He couldn't figure out how he ended up in his bed, but he did know one thing; those paintings were anything but normal. He went to make breakfast only to see Daisuke had beaten him to the punch. Daisuke's cooking filled everyone up as they went about their day. 

Satoshi had a certain ability that he used very rarely at all. He could recreate any artwork or painting after seeing it once. He put his talent to the test as he created duplicates of the two paintings. He made at least five copies of each and when he was finished he left to sell them in an art exhibit. He made quite a bit with the 'Dark' version. 'Krad' didn't sell as well, but he did manage to get rid of them. He came back with another armload of art supplies, though most of it was acrylic paints. At first, he was debating whether or not to repaint the original; in the end he decided to wait because he didn't have all the desired colors needed. He made more copies of the two paintings and then stopped at lunch.

* * *

"We're back!" said Abel as he entered the room. 

"Figures…" muttered Satoshi.

"You've been busy since we were gone, weren't you," said Abel.

"I've made quite a bit at the art exhibit with these copies I made."

"I was wondering where you got the money came from to buy these expensive paints."

"They're not all that expensive. They each cost two yen per unit," said Satoshi with a shrug.

"Why did you get all these colors?" asked Abel confused.

"I'm going to go over the two original paintings with the acrylics to make it permanent. If I leave it as a water-based painting, a light rain storm could ruin it easily."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Can you repaint at least one of them? Which colors are you missing?"

"Blood Red and sky blue."

"I can get the sky blue easily," said Daisuke.

"How?"

"You need the sky blue for the eyes right? Well isn't your hair color sky blue?"

"I get what you're saying. Blood red is difficult to duplicate, especially the texture."

"So when do we start?"

"Start what?"

"Repainting the paintings," said Daisuke.

"I'll leave you two at it then," said Abel with a grin. He secretly thought '_Baby-sitting a couple of teens isn't as hard as I thought._'

* * *

Daisuke did the 'Dark' as Satoshi fixed the 'Krad'. When they got to the eyes and hair, Satoshi simply painted the acrylic on his, and then placed various lengths of his own hair to finish it. Dark bit his own thumb and used the blood to create the color for the eyes. The paintings quickly took form, and almost seemed to come alive. Soon the paintings were complete, and dry as well. Krad was pleased with the results, as was Dark. They immediately went into the painting which were completely dry, and stayed there for two days straight. 

The next morning, Satoshi got up and got dressed without a hint of tiredness; that was highly unusual for him. Daisuke noticed this, and he grinned.

"Morning you two. I hope you're ready to go somewhere new for a little while," said Abel.

"What do you mean?"

"I just received another mission."

"In other words we get to see what it's like to be an AX agent."

"Yup."

"What do we need to bring?" asked Satoshi.

"Whatever you want to bring; within reason."

Satoshi packed the paintings, which for some reason became compact enough to bring. Daisuke brought the books Nightroad had bought him, as well as several pairs of clothes for the two of them. Soon, they were ready to go. Abel lead them to the train station, where another AX agent was waiting.

* * *

"Father Nightroad, are these the two boys you took in?" 

"These are the boys," replied Abel cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sister Esther," said the woman.

"My name is Niwa Daisuke," said Niwa.

"I'm Hikari Satoshi," replied the teen.

"Well shall we be going?" said Abel nervously.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Daisuke.

"We are heading to a country once known as Japan; apparently several Methuselah have been causing all sorts of trouble there," answered Abel.

"JAPAN?! Where at in Japan?" said Daisuke excitedly.

"Apparently it's somewhere in what was once the Tokyo district," said Abel.

"What're the odds…" murmured Hikari.

5 hours later, the train slowly came into the platform; Satoshi and Daisuke came out preparing for the worst.


	3. Home at last?

**Home at last?**

_**Welcome to Nihon! Please be sure that all passports are immediately available upon request.**_ The announcement blared across the station as Satoshi and Daisuke got off. Abel and Esther walked around confused; this only grew worse as they didn't speak the native tongue of the country, nihongo.

"I don't think we can get a place to stay unless we can find a translator…" said Abel with a sigh.

* * *

"What're those 2 doing over there?" said Esther aloud. Abel turned to see Daisuke and Satoshi talking to an officer who worked at the train station. They came back over and said, "Sakamoto-san said that there's a hotel a couple of blocks from the station." 

"Wait, you mean you can speak nihongo?!" said the two AX agents in surprise.

"Nihongo…I don't believe this! You two don't even know what nihongo means do you?" said Daisuke who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Not a clue."

The two teens fell over laughing. When Hikari could finally speak, he said, "Nihongo translates as 'Japanese language'. Hell, Nihon is the Japanese word _for _Japan!"

"WHAT!" Abel said in shock.

"Apparently they only switched the language, not the original name. Which means we can talk to people and translate too!" said Daisuke with a grin.

"First things first, we need to change the currency. Father Nightroad, which of you is in charge of the funds for this trip?" asked Satoshi.

"They gave Esther full control. Why?"

"Esther has the cash? Figures…I guess someone has been doing their homework on other nations," grinned Satoshi.

"What makes you say that?"

"In Nihon households, the _women are the ones in control of funds not men._ In other words it's a complete reversal of what you're used to."

"How do you know all of this?!" said Esther in shock.

"My last name, Hikari, is Japanese for 'light'. Though the kanji form usually translates as 'ice hunter'."

"In short, this is what you might call our 'home turf'. We used to live here, so we know more about it than outsiders do," explained Daisuke.

"I guess we don't need to find a translator after all," said Abel with a nervous laugh.

Satoshi took Esther to the bank and had the cash turned into yen, the native currency. Satoshi also checked something which completely took him by surprise. _His bank account from his own time was still active!_ (Meaning they'd have more money for the trip than originally thought.)

* * *

Daisuke waited until they returned, and had to endure several questions from Abel in the process. When Satoshi returned, he spoke with Daisuke in private away from the other two. 

"Daisuke, I need you to stay with Abel and Esther for an hour or two. I need to check something out. Apparently our bank accounts from our own time are still active."

"Let me guess, you want to see if your house is still there too, right?"

Satoshi had Daisuke take the two AX agents on a mini tour, and they met back up at the fountain near the peak. Satoshi headed to where his house was and found it still standing; and still in good condition too!

* * *

"I got good news for you, Father Abel." 

"What?"

"You don't need to worry about paying for a hotel. My old house is still standing," said Satoshi.

"So you mean that you two really _did _live here?"

"Better believe it," said the teens in unison.

"This mission is just full of surprises…" murmured Abel.

They headed back to the mansion and Satoshi showed them the house. During his tour, he stumbled across his laptop, which surprisingly was still working! He had to undo a time-seal to retrieve it, but he was caught off guard by the contents.

"So where do each of us sleep?" asked Abel.

"You get the couch and Esther gets the spare bedroom."

"And what about you and Daisuke?" asked Esther.

"I have a bunk bed in my room," lied Satoshi.

Abel fell asleep quickly on the couch while Esther fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow. Daisuke and Satoshi enter his room and chat for about an hour. Soon their eyes began to droop, and Satoshi went to bed. Daisuke was a bit unnerved at the fact that Satoshi lied about the second bed and was reluctant to get in.

* * *

"Would you relax? You can sleep at the other end," said Satoshi with a hint of annoyance. Daisuke fell asleep shortly after that; Satoshi tried to go back to sleep, but was unable to. For some reason, the only thing rushing through his head was thoughts of Daisuke! 

Daisuke's dreams all revolved around his counter-part Satoshi. This disturbed him, but didn't wake him up. He shivered slightly as the cold temperature seeped through the covers. He was still shivering when he felt something warm curl up next to him. He assumed it was Wiz and fell deep asleep.

_Satoshi felt Daisuke shiver from the cold room. He ran through his options; Daisuke kept shivering. Finally, he gave into his instincts and curled up next to Daisuke. He felt the red-head tense at first, then slowly relax against him. Right before he falls asleep himself, he felt warmth seep through his thin shirt. He opened his eyes to find…crimson orbs looking right back at him. Dark extended his black wings around the Hikari and they both fell asleep._

Satoshi woke up the next morning to find Daisuke snuggled up against him. He was mildly awake and didn't think anything of it. He slowly fell back asleep. Daisuke woke ten minutes later to also realize he lay against Satoshi. He heard Esther and Abel stir, and decided that it would be a VERY bad idea for the two to see them like this. He slowly got up and dressed. He noticed Satoshi awaken moments after he finished putting his clothes on; he realized the other was almost completely unaware of his surroundings. He left the room and heard Satoshi stumble out of bed. He went into the kitchen to find Esther and Abel making coffee. Satoshi came in 5 minutes later, almost completely awake at this point.

* * *

"What are we going to do first, Satoshi?" asked Abel. 

"We need to find the Methuselah base of operations."

"Any idea where they might be hiding?"

"No, but Niwa and I will ask around. Can you give me any noticeable traits of Methuselah?" asked Satoshi.

"Well, they have better speed, not to mention strength, and tend to have fangs sometimes," said Abel.

"And most of the time, they're in a position of power," added Esther.

"Got it. So basically we're looking for people with unusual powers," said Niwa.

"Pretty much."

"So are you guys gonna wait here or are you going to tag along?" asked Satoshi.

"We'll stay here; we'd only get in your way if we went," said Abel.

* * *

As Satoshi and Daisuke asked around, they quickly found out that most of the vampires were hiding out in _Daisuke's old home._

"I wonder why they choose my house and not yours," murmured Daisuke.

"Probably 'cause you house was built to train thieves, remember?"

"True. But still, I don't think that they'd be able to get into the basement," said Daisuke as he considered the reason.

"Because of the wards around it?"

"Exactly."

"Well why don't we see if what they've done to it? From what we've heard so far, they're never in the house during the day at all," said Satoshi.

* * *

They went to Daisuke's home, which from the outside looked like it hadn't changed at all. The biggest shock they found was that Daisuke's house key still worked! They cautiously entered the house, narrowly avoiding the old traps. As they came to the door, Daisuke stopped and cautiously touched the doorknob. As he had feared, the final trap was working as well. He turned off the electric current and they entered the door. The interior was almost identical to what it had been in their time. As they entered the basement, they were mildly surprised to find the enchanted door jammed. It took Daisuke 1 minute to undo the problem and they entered. 

The artwork that had been stolen over the centuries remained undisturbed; dust collected on the pieces. There were more pieces that usual, but everything in the room had dust on it, cobwebs attached to the teens very quickly.

"Jeez…this place must have been left alone for centuries!" said Daisuke in annoyance as he brushed the cobwebs away from his face.

"Hey Daisuke… did that jam seem deliberate to you?"

"Now that you mention it, it did seem strange that the door was jammed at all," replied Daisuke.

"I wonder who did it…"

"Dark. Want to know something funny?" asked Daisuke.

"What?"

"If mom saw this place like it is now she'd be having a major fit."

"By fit you mean she'd be clearing out every store in a ten block radius of their cleaning supplies," joked Satoshi.

"Exactly!" laughed Daisuke. They could both easily imagine that scenario happening.

They stopped at the base of the cauldron where Daisuke's mother and grandfather used to perform sealing ceremonies for the art pieces. Daisuke wasn't shocked when he saw the two feathers framed, had NO dust or cobwebs on it at all.

"Daisuke, why didn't the dust collect on that frame?"

"A spell had been placed on it when they first put the frame up to prevent that," replied Daisuke.

"That would do it," mumbled Satoshi.

A thought occurred to Daisuke while he looked at the feathers.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi, is it possible to connect the two paintings?" 

"How so?"

"I mean to make it possible for us to come into one another's area," said Daisuke.

"I guess so, but we'd need a powerful piece of the other's magic to pull it off."

"Did you bring the paintings with you?"

"I brought Krad's."

"Well, why don't we establish a connection for Krad and Dark right now?"

"Where are we going to find the magic for…?"

"The feathers. The white one belonged to Krad, the other Dark."

* * *

It took over an hour for the connection to be created, but it was worth it. Daisuke quickly jammed the door again and they went immediately back to Satoshi's house. 

"So how did your search go?" asked Abel.

"It went okay. We found where their base is… There's only one problem."

"Problem?"

"It's my house. Good thing I'm used to the traps," said Daisuke.

"Traps?!"

"Mom used to set traps for me everyday. I had to go through them every morning and every afternoon when I came home from school."

"So the traps were still operational?"

"Yup."

"Daisuke came from a family of Phantom Thieves. The traps were a part of his training. We also found that the secret basement of his house was undisturbed until we managed to get in."

"So what happened?"

"We came home after we retrieved something from the basement and re-jammed the door. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some spell casting to do."

It took over an hour for the spell to be complete. Now Dark and Krad could travel between each other's domain, as well as Daisuke and Satoshi. That night, Satoshi mysteriously switched places with Krad for no reason. Krad took flight, and flew half-way across the city before he noticed Dark was following him.

* * *

**"Guess I'm not the only one in the mood for some fresh air,"** joked Dark. 

**"_Did you come out to keep me out of trouble?"_** snorted Krad.

**"Are you kidding?! I'd rather CAUSE trouble than keep you out of it!"**

**"_True,"_** admitted Krad.

**"Mind if I tag along?"**

**"_Knock yourself out for all I care."_**

**"So, what do you think happened with the house? Why would someone deliberately jam that _PARTICULAR_ door?"**

**"_Beats me."_ **Krad said as he flew further. It wasn't until he heard a certain whoosh that he turned around.

**"**_**What the…?!"** _He exclaimed as a second blast flew in their direction. It came closer and closer until…

**"WATCH OUT!"** yelled Dark as he flew in the oncoming path of the blast. His wings were badly singed and he started to plummet. Krad had an important decision to make. Either he flew down and saved his other half, or he let Dark die. He tucked his wings in and dropped like a stone after Dark. He barely caught him before he hit the concrete hard.

**"Krad…? Why're you…?"** said Dark weakly before he blacked out completely. Krad held onto him as he flew fast towards the house. Their assailant continued his onslaught and didn't stop until they vanished from view_ inside the paintings._

**"_Don't you dare die on me Mousey!"_** said Krad as he lay the thief on the floor. Dark's breath was harsh and ragged.

* * *

Krad took a light blanket and lay it over the shivering thief. His breaths continued to come harshly, but their ragged edge had diminished for the moment. Krad was annoyed and tired. He silently swore that whoever attacked them would pay dearly. He slowly rolled Dark onto his stomach and inspected the damage. The thief's wings were almost destroyed, and there was a large burn mark where the blast had hit. If Krad didn't do something, then Dark would NOT have lasted the night. He sighed as he closed his eyes and gently put his hands at the bottom of the burn mark. 

His hands started to glow a violent gold as he slowly moved them over the injury. Wherever the glow touched, the burn gradually faded, leaving only smooth skin behind. When he got close to Dark's wings, he opened his eyes. His heart raced for no reason, and he quickly closed them again if only to finish healing Dark. He couldn't afford to be distracted by the sight of Dark's bare skin.

When he dared to open his eyes again, the burn had almost completely healed. All that was left was to heal the wings. Krad's energy was low; he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open. Then he heard Dark's groan…

**"What…what the hell happened?!"** he said with a wince from pain.

**"_We…were…attacked."_**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"_I used too much energy healing your sorry ass."_**

**"Thanks…"** Dark said in surprise.

**"_Hell…it's the least…I could do…after you saved me…from that blast,"_ **Krad replied his eyes drooping. Dark watched in shock as Krad fainted in his arms. The thief's energy was low as well, so he carefully picked Krad up and laid him down on the bed. He attempted to open the portal to his room, only to create a hole just small enough for With to come through. His energy spent, he gently collapsed next to Krad on the bed.

**A certain blue-haired teen entered; his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Krad and Dark lying next to each other. He found a blanket and lay it over the two alter egos and quietly left.**

_

* * *

_

_(If you haven't guessed already, THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. If you don't like boy-on-boy pairings, then tough luck. If you don't want to read a yaoi fanfic then you can quit reading now.)_


End file.
